L'affection de Tom Jedusor
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Tom s'était pris d'affection pour le jeune garçon qui vivait dans le placard sous l'escalier. Mais il faut toujours se méfier de l'affection du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela cache forcément quelque chose...
1. Première partie

**N/B : Juste un petit one-shot basé sur l'idée qu'Harry, en tant qu'Horcruxe, puisse discuter avec la partie de l'âme de Voldemort qui est encore « Tom Jedusor », l'étudiant qui désire changer le monde sans encore « vendre son âme au diable » dirons-nous.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter car, contrairement à J.K Rowling, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire vivre le héros dans un placard.**

* * *

La partie d'âme de Voldemort qui vivait en Harry avait appris à apprécier ce dernier. Il aimait ce jeune garçon empli d'innocence dont les yeux s'illuminaient d'intérêt lorsque le terme « magie » était évoqué à lui, alors qu'il se retrouvait enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier, qui lui servait également de chambre. Tom Jedusor, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, s'entichait de cet enfant alors, à chaque fois qu'Harry le désirait, il s'asseyait sur le lit et, observant l'enfant assis en tailleur devant lui, le fixait droit dans les yeux et parlait sans retenu de ce qu'il connaissait de mieux : la magie. Il évoquait les sortilèges, le Chemin de Travers, les animaux fantastiques, Poudlard, le Quidditch, le Ministère de la Magie et cela sans jamais être interrompu par Harry, qui réservait toute une série de question quand Tom finissait ses récits.

« Tom, tu penses que je peux être un sorcier ? lui demanda un jour Harry.

— _Bien sûr Harry. Tu es un Potter, non ? Tous les Potter sont des sorciers._ »

Si Harry semblait surpris d'apprendre cela, il n'en dit rien. Et Tom non plus. Il savait que les incapables tuteurs légaux d'Harry, ces ordures de M. et Mrs. Dursley prétendaient que Lilly et James Potter étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, parce que M. Potter était ivre ce jour-là. Il pourrait dire la vérité à Harry dès maintenant. Que sa mère et son père étaient des sorciers, qui ont faits leurs études à Poudlard, et qu'ils sont morts aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce fatidique jour d'Halloween. Mais il n'en fit rien. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid et les Dursley regretteraient amèrement cet ignoble mensonge quand Harry serait en âge de savoir, et de ressentir une rancœur inestimable contre ceux qui l'ont trompé. Harry, en tant que sorcier, serait capable d'accomplir de grands exploits. Mais il devait comprendre qui sont ses véritables ennemis : ces êtres dénués de pouvoir magiques, pathétiques et égoïstes ; les Moldus.

Harry était gentil. Beaucoup trop gentil. Il n'élevait jamais la voix, il ne se battait jamais, il ne se mettait jamais en colère. Il ne tentait pas de faire valoir ses droits lorsque son cousin obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait, alors que lui vivait dans un miteux placard qui commençait à devenir trop petit pour lui. Et cela devait changer. Il devait faire comprendre à Harry sa haine envers les Moldus.

« _Harry, tu n'as jamais trouvé ça injuste ?_

— Mmh, de quoi ?

— _Ta vie. Ton oncle, ta tante, ton cousin. Eux vivent parfaitement bien, profitent de tout ce qu'ils possèdent. Et toi ? Toi, ils te destinent à vivre dans un placard étroit. Tu ne trouves pas ça injuste ?_

— Je... Je ne me suis jamais demandé ça », avoua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Personne dans cette maison, autre qu'Harry, ne le savait. Ils ignoraient que Tom Jedusor veillait sur le jeune sorcier orphelin, restait toujours à ses côtés, dans n'importe quelle situation, à n'importe quel moment. Ils ne savaient pas que, quand ils obligeaient le jeune Harry à cuisiner, Tom était près de lui, parlant tranquillement en sachant qu'Harry, bien qu'il ne dise rien, l'écoutait attentivement tout en se concentrant sur son travail. Tom était le maintien solide et nécessaire dans la vie du jeune enfant exploité par cette famille. Et la magie, dont Harry entendait sans cesse parler sans s'en lasser, était une des raisons qui le poussait à croire qu'un jour, il serait libérer d'ici, qu'il partirait en balai magique rejoindre Poudlard, rejoindre des gens qui le comprenaient parfaitement, qui ne le traiteraient pas de monstre ou d'anormal.

* * *

« Tom, tu es allé à Poudlard ? »

Tom fronça les sourcils. Harry et lui étaient encore une fois assis sur le lit du jeune garçon, après que sa tante Pétunia l'y ait envoyé, après l'avoir regardé d'un air indigné lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot « magie ». Tom s'amusait à remarquer que Vernon et Pétunia répugnaient tellement la magie qu'ils ne voulaient même pas en entendre un mot. Et lorsqu'on avait peur tellement peur de quelque chose qu'on refusait d'en entendre parler, cela était un signe de faiblesse. Harry l'ignorait mais son oncle et sa tante étaient faibles, bien plus faibles que lui.

« _Bien sûr_ , répondit-il finalement.

— C'est bien, Poudlard ?

— _Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, puisque nous en avons déjà beaucoup parlé._

— Je... Je sais mais j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis. »

Tom leva la tête au plafond, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Harry tandis que ce dernier attendit patiemment sa réponse.

« _Tu aimerais beaucoup Poudlard,_ finit-il par dire. _Les cours magiques sont cents fois mieux que ceux des Moldus._

— Les Moldus, c'est ceux qui ne sont pas capables de faire de la magie, c'est ça ? Comme oncle Vernon ou Tante Pétunia.

— _C'est exact. Je vois que tu as bien retenu ce que je dis._

— C'est facile à retenir, sourit Harry. Le monde magique a l'air tellement intéressant !

— _Il est passionnant. Mais patience, Harry, ton tour viendra. Un jour, toi aussi tu iras à Poudlard._ »

Et quand ce jour arrivera, Harry comprendra qu'il n'y avait rien à envier à une vie aux côtés des Moldus.

* * *

Il se faisait tard au quartier de Privet Drive. Beaucoup s'étaient déjà endormis et seuls quelques fêtards ou insomniaques continuaient d'être éveillé. Mais, parmi eux, se trouvait Harry, toujours dans son placard, sa chambre. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, les paroles de sa tante résonnant dans ses oreilles. Il leva la tête et aperçut Tom, qui observait l'escalier en dessous d'eux d'un air méprisant.

« Tom... commença-t-il doucement, de peur de réveillé son oncle ou sa tante. Tu penses que je suis anormal ?

— _Pourquoi demandes-tu ça, Harry ?_ questionna Tom en se tournant vers lui, s'adoucissant immédiatement en croisant le regard malheureux du garçon.

— Parce c'est ce que n'arrête pas de me répéter Tante Pétunia. Les gens normaux, ils ne se parlent pas tout seul. Mais... Mais je ne parle pas tout seul. Tu es vraiment là, hein, Tom ? Même si Tante Pétunia ne peut ni te voir ni t'entendre, je sais que tu es là, moi.

— _Bien sûr, Harry. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ne prête pas attention à ce que te dit ta tante, elle a tort. Tu n'es pas anormal, Harry. Tu es un sorcier. Tu es spécial. Ce sont eux, les membres de cette famille, qui sont bizarres. Ne les laisse jamais te persuader du contraire, c'est compris ?_

— Oui. Je... Je suis un sorcier et c'est parfaitement normal.

— _Bien Harry_ , sourit Tom. _Bien. Tu devrais dormir à présent, tu as besoin de beaucoup d'heures de repos à ton âge._ »

Harry, qui venait de retrouver le sourire, hocha la tête et s'engouffra sous sa couverture. Mais, avant de s'endormir, il demanda d'une voix somnolant :

« Dis Tom... Tu es mon ami, n'est-ce pas ?

— _Toujours, Harry. Je serais toujours ton ami._

— Tant mieux. Je pourrais dire à Dudley qu'il se trompait. J'ai un ami. Et il s'appelle Tom. »

Oui, Tom Jedusor était son ami, même si personne à part lui ne pouvait le voir. Car qu'importe ? Tant qu'Harry arrivait à le voir, rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

Tom fixait Harry silencieusement. Le jeune garçon venait une nouvelle d'être enfermé brutalement dans le placard par son oncle, parce qu'il avait clamé haut et fort aimer la magie, et croire à son existence. Et toutes les paroles réconfortantes de Tom ne servaient à rien pour faire oublier son chagrin à Harry. Le jeune sorcier orphelin était bouleversé, et Tom détestait le voir ainsi.

Il s'agenouilla devant Harry, ce dernier en boule sur son lit, et posa son bras sur son épaule. Il savait parfaitement l'inutilité de ce geste, puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir aucun contact avec quoi que ce soit, mais ce simple geste semblait rassurer Harry, qui arrêta de sangloter pour regarder Tom.

« _Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, tout cela sera bientôt fini._

— Tu... Tu en es sûr, Tom ? bégaya Harry d'une faible voix encore tiraillée par ses pleurs.

— _Quel âge as-tu, Harry ?_

— Dix ans.

— _Et quand fêteras-tu ton anniversaire ?_

— Dans quelques semaines...

— _Alors sache que, dans quelques semaines, tous tes malheurs prendrons fins. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ?_

— Bien sûr ! Je te ferai toujours confiance, Tom. Tu es mon ami.

— _Alors ne t'en fais pas, Harry, tout sera bientôt fini. Et plus jamais tu ne seras forcé de vivre avec ces Moldus. Sais-tu pourquoi ?_

— Car... Car les Moldus ne peuvent pas comprendre, répondit Harry avec une légère hésitation. Les Moldus ne... Ne pourrons jamais comprendre la magie.

— _Absolument. Les Moldus sont des gens..._

— Bizarres. Et les sorciers sont spéciaux, bien meilleurs que les Moldus », compléta Harry.

Tom sourit. Il atteignait son but. Bientôt, lorsqu'Harry apprendrait la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, il se mettrait à haïr son oncle, sa tante, son cousin, et tous les Moldus en général. Il comprendrait que les non-magiques ne valent rien, que les sorciers sont en tout point supérieur. Il sera endoctriné dans l'idée de la supériorité du sang magique.

Bientôt, Harry Potter serait comme lui, Tom Jedusor. Parce qu'ils sont amis.

* * *

 **N/B : Dans l'idée de Tom qui puisse communiquer avec Harry quand celui-ci est jeune, je le vois comme quelqu'un qui est prêt à se servir d'Harry dans la « noble quête » d'éradiquer les Moldus, tout en se prenant d'affection pour le jeune garçon qui, je pense, lui ressemble quelques peu.**

 **Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce court One-Shot et merci de l'avoir lu !**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Je ne pensais vraiment pas faire une suite à cette histoire, malgré le fait que j'y ai régulièrement réfléchi. Le problème venait surtout de la chronologie et de l'Univers Alternatif qui m'empêchaient de placer l'intrigue à un temps fixe. Mais finalement j'ai trouvé une solution à ce problème et voilà pourquoi vous avez cette suite ! D'ailleurs je précise que c'est la deuxième et dernière partie de cet One-Shot qui devait à la base juste faire un chapitre. Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer une suite comme bon vous semble en espérant tout de même que cette deuxième partie vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas, mais vraiment pas, Harry Potter.**

* * *

Il était un solitaire. Seul dans son monde, haïssant l'univers entier. Et il s'y complaisait.

Autour de lui, il ne voyait qu'hypocrisie et mépris. Tous ceux autour de lui, ces lâches, ces menteurs, ces ingrats. Ils ne le comprenaient pas. Mais qu'importe. Il n'avait besoin d'aucun d'entre eux. Les vivants ne l'intéressaient guère. Parce que, dans ce monde de vie, il était seul contre tous, soutenu par un esprit qui avait tendu sa main à cette âme en peine, lui.

Harry était assis à la table des Serpentard mais ne s'associaient pas avec eux. Il restait seul, éloigné, solitaire. Après tout, tous ces élèves n'étaient que des pions, des pions manipulés. Des pions qu'il manipulerait un jour par la haine et la terreur. Parce que tous ces Serpentard étaient des aberrations, indignes de porter le nom d'un des plus grands sorciers de ce monde. En dépit de la ruse et la fourberie, ils étaient tous vantard et trop sûr d'eux. Mais ils étaient également les premiers à s'enfuir en courant. Indignes de la maison Serpentard.

Indigne comme tous les autres élèves de cette école. Les Gryffondor, ces êtes abjects sans aucune intelligence qui pensaient pouvoir tout résoudre par le courage. Pathétiques. Les Serdaigle, imbus d'eux-mêmes, qui croyaient que leur soi-disant sagesse leur ferait atteindre le sommet. Pitoyables. Les Poufsouffle, des fêtards insouciants qui refusaient de croire à leur propre incompétences et se rassuraient par leurs bonnes convictions. Incapables.

Cela lui donnait presque envie de rire. Eux tous se croyaient digne d'un grand futur, sans comprendre qu'ils seraient mis à mort à cause de cela. Ces sorciers-là n'avaient rien de spéciaux. Ils ne représentaient que des obstacles insignifiants sur son passage, dont il se débarrasserait sans peine. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre des êtres insignifiants dans son empire. Celui-ci n'était réservé qu'aux sorciers spéciaux, et à leurs pions.

« Tom, sommes-nous obligés d'accueillir ces rats indignes dans notre empire ? demanda Harry alors qu'il fixait avec dégoût les membres de Serpentard.

— _Il le faut bien. Après tous, les rois du monde doivent bien avoir des serviteurs à leurs côtés._

— J'aime bien cette idée, sourit Harry. Ils se pensent incroyables à cause de leur sang, mais ils sont aussi pathétique que des traites-à-leurs-sangs. Tellement obnubiler et concentrer sur eux même, qu'ils ne remarqueraient même pas si on les contrôlait. Mmh. »

Il posa sa fourchette et repoussa son assiette pleine. Il regarda à sa droite. Pour tous ces idiots, il n'y avait personne. Après tout, Harry Potter était toujours sans personne. Mais lui, le voyait parfaitement. Son seul allié dans ce monde manipulé par des monstres qui causeraient leur perte. Le seul qui le comprenait. Le seul qui avait été là lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, qui avait accepté de lui tendre la main alors qu'il était désorienté dans un monde mystérieux dont il ne connaissait rien. Son ami.

Tom Elvis Jedusor. Personne autre qu'Harry ne voyait ce garçon aux idées révolutionnaires qui sauveraient la société magique de ces erreurs de la nature appelés Moldus.

* * *

« Alors, Potter ? raillai Draco Malefoy. Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur sorcier de Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maintenant qu'on peut se battre sans avoir des professeurs dans les parages, tu te défiles ? Ah non, laisse-moi deviner ! Tu as peur des serpents ? Il te fait peur, mon sort ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer le serpent devant lui. Puis il bougea doucement des lèvres et parla avec l'animal. Il lui chuchotait de lui obéir et d'attaquer son invocateur. Le serpent, sans même hésiter, se tourna. À la surprise du fils de Lucius Malefoy, le serpent se précipita vers lui.

Harry en profita pour désarmer silencieusement son adversaire qui, lorsqu'il sentit sa baguette partir, le regarda d'un air terrifié. Comme s'il l'implorait de lui venir en aide, d'arrêter ce serpent, d'avoir pitié de lui. Mais Harry ne l'aida pas. Il se contenta de regarder Draco Malefoy partir en courant, abandonnant toute dignité, et sourit.

« Cela lui apprendra, à se croire supérieur à ses maitres, méprisa-t-il.

— _Très bonne initiative, Harry. Je vois que tu maitrises parfaitement le Fourchelang à présent._

— Ce serpent n'a fait que se ranger du côté des vainqueurs, au lieu de rester avec les vaincus. Cela est un comportement parfaitement normal chez les faibles. Car qu'importent s'ils veulent fuir ou résister, le résultat sera le même. Ils mourront. Ils faibles obéissent aux maitres de ce monde. Ils m'obéissent. »

* * *

« Tom ?

— _Oui, Harry ?_

— Je... Je me demandais si... »

À la surprise de Tom, Harry hésitait à parler. Cela était bien une des rares fois où cela arrivait. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Harry Potter était connu pour être froid, réfléchit et direct. Quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et qui attirait à la fois d'admiration et la crainte de beaucoup. Ceux qui, comme cette fille Granger à Gryffondor, ne le craignaient pas étaient des fous inconscients.

Mais Tom savait aussi qu'Harry était, derrière cette image, un garçon brisé dans une enfance douloureuse et mensongère. Un garçon qui avait vu sa vie n'être que misère pendant des années. C'était pour cela qu'il écoutait toujours Tom sans le contester. Tom lui avait toujours dit la vérité ; enfin, sa vérité, la seule qui comptait.

« _Tu peux parler sans crainte, Harry,_ encouragea Tom. _Nous sommes seuls. Et puis je suis ton ami, n'oublies pas._

— Merci », sourit le garçon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air faible, assis sur son lit, dans la pénombre, avec ses coudes posés sur ses jambes, le regard rivé vers le sol en pierre froid.

« Est-ce que... Ce que je fais est bien ? demanda finalement Harry sans lever les yeux vers Tom, debout devant lui.

— _Que veux-tu dire ?_

— Est-ce que mes actions permettront la survie de la société magique ? Est-ce vraiment la bonne solution d'éliminer les Moldus et leurs semblables ? »

Hésitant, Harry leva les yeux vers Tom. Son ami fronçait les sourcils, les bras croisés. Il fit un pas vers lui et, instinctivement, Harry ferma les yeux, prêt à lever les bras pour se défendre contre les coups qui l'atteindraient prochainement.

À sa grande surprise, il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une main réconfortante se posée sur son épaule. Alors, il se souvient que Tom ne pouvait le toucher, n'ayant pas de matérialisation physique dans ce monde. Mais Harry avait quand même l'impression de ressentir la chaleur de la main délicatement posée sur son épaule, et c'était bien le seul contact doux qu'il recevait depuis très longtemps.

« _Harry, ne doute jamais de moi,_ déclara Tom. _Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, et que tu es inquiet. Je le comprends parfaitement. Mais je ne veux que ton bien et celui des vrais sorciers. C'est pour cela que les Moldus doivent être éradiqué. Ils sont une menace pour nous, et cela depuis des siècles, comme lorsqu'on brûlait des sorcières. Mais aujourd'hui, cela va prendre fin et les sorciers seront sauvés. Grâce à toi. Tu m'entends ? Tu es celui qui les sauvera tous et pour cela ils te seront éternellement reconnaissants. Comprends-tu ?_

— Je... je crois que oui. »

Tom sourit. Harry était honnête et innocent. Il ne voulait que le bien de ceux qui le méritaient. Voilà pourquoi Tom l'avait choisi. Ce garçon, si pur et sincère dans ses sentiments, lui ressemblait beaucoup dans une époque lointaine. Il était incompris de ce monde et seul Tom était en mesure de lui venir en aide pour qu'ils atteignent leur but commun : débarrasser le monde du fléau qui le hante.

* * *

Harry regarda tous ces élèves qui, de loin, lui ressemblaient. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux, ce n'étaient que des victimes de cette société manipulatrice qui voulait imposer sa domination et sa vision du monde utopique.

Il s'était trompé. Il ne les haïssait pas. Il avait pitié d'eux. Et voulait les sauver, d'eux-mêmes et de ceux qui les contrôlent. Il allait leur ouvrir les yeux et les sortir de leurs ténèbres, comme Tom l'avait sauvé.

« Je les sauverai et tous ensembles, nous formerons un monde où le malheur et la haine d'existe pas. Il n'y aura que nous et nos pions. »

Il jeta un regard vers les Serpentard avec dégoût avant de se tourner vers Tom, qui souriait à ses paroles.

« _Bien dit, Harry._ »

* * *

 **N/B : Et voilà ! C'est la fin ! Alors, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas trop compris, je vais vous donner quelques explications : je fais d'Harry, au début, quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de ressentit pour le monde qui l'entoure. Mais Harry est quelqu'un de foncièrement bon qui pense vraiment faire le meilleur pour les autres qui, comme lui, sont des victimes de la société et des Moldus. C'est pour cela que je le fait haïr les Serpentard au lieu de les apprécier. Harry veut une société de vrais sorciers (donc sang-pur et sang-mêlé) mais considère tout de même les Serpentard comme mauvais et, au lieu d'en faire ses égaux, il veut en faire ses pions, ses serviteurs. D'ailleurs j'insiste sur l'évolution du personnage entre le premier passage et le dernier.**

 **Bon, en vrai, c'est une rapide explication sur Harry et j'ai tout de même essayé de rendre le personnage plus profond à travers le texte. Avant de vouloir montrer l'emprise qu'à Tom sur lui, je voulais montrer son évolution par rapport à son enfance. Harry est gentil mais endoctriné par Tom, qui l'apprécie. Personnellement, je ne peux pas voir Harry comme un personnage méchant.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette deuxième partie et qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos espérances. Sachez que cette deuxième partie existe grâce à vous tous (car vous avez été nombreux à me harceler pour une suite, ha, ha) ! Cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin, je me le promets solennellement.**


End file.
